


Baby Steps

by Annibal



Series: Chrysalis [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew had been off his suppressants for a month, they had both prepared, getting the proper documents signed so that they could take the time off from work for a heat and making sure the dogs had a sitter. He’d been hurt that Matthew had kept it from him, but not enough to dampen his excitement and after talking to Matthew every morning it didn’t take long for him to understand how scared Matthew was to try again. 

He’d asked Matthew over and over again if he wanted to wait longer, but then he’s understood it wasn’t fear of getting pregnant, it was about not being able to, or of losing it again. There wasn’t much he could do but comfort Matthew that he would be with him no matter what happened. 

Today was Will’s last day of work before his week off, but it was hard to think. He could tell when he left that morning that Matthew wouldn’t be able to go to his own job, his heat was starting in earnest and he had almost begged Will not to go. 

If he had been able to stay home he would have. He had one last boat to work on and it was close to being finished, everyone else already had their own work. So he had worked hard this morning to power through it, but as the day drew on he was finding it harder and harder to think. 

Will could feel his sweat soaking through his shirt and Matthew’s need pulled at him again. The feeling built until he could feel Matthew’s orgasm through their bond and he had to adjust his cock before he could look back at the motor he had been working on. 

He knew Matthew would be at home in bed with his thighs wet with slick, just waiting and wanting as the heat only got worse. The thought alone was almost enough to pull him to his car. The last month of being with Matthew had been the best he could remember. Matthew was starting to remind him of the omega he had first met as the routine of the hospital started to wear off. 

Most the time Will would stay in Matthew’s bed, and often Matthew would ask him up early so they could enjoy each other before it was time to sleep. On weekends Matthew had started staying with him, and those days always were formless. He was getting to know what Matthew better liked as Matthew learned himself and he enjoyed the almost innocent excitement Matthew still had for him. 

He blinked a few times and realised he hadn’t done anything in the last ten minutes as his mind had pulled back to Matthew and he ended up taking a few steps back and trying to collect himself. It was then that he was startled by his boss’s voice.

“Fuck Will I can smell you from over here. If it’s that bad I am sure I can get one of the other guys to finish up.”

Will waved a thankful hand in the direction of the voice and covered his face with his hands as he took in a few deep breaths of air. If he was going to drive home he had to be together. He couldn’t be thinking about how Matthew would look at that moment, splayed out on his bed, his back arching in frustration as he felt no ease after his orgasm. 

The image was so strong he didn’t know if it was real or not, but it spurred him on. He kept his overalls on; wanting every extra layer he could manage until he was home. Only the sight of the sink made him to remember to wash up. The washing helped to calm him for a moment and he tried to block Matthew out as much as he could. 

The drive would be hard enough. His car was comfortable, but his body was aching to feel his mates touch, and he was shifting in his seat the whole drive home. 

It felt longer than normal, the road stretching out in front of him until he finally found his driveway. 

He hardly got it into park before he slid out of his seat and sprinted across the lawn. The front door was open and he frowned that Matthew hadn’t locked it when he went into heat, but the thought wasn’t enough to take him from his goal. He locked the door and stripped out of his coveralls in the hallway, rushing to Matthew’s room in his sweatpants and undershirt. 

He opened the door and the scent of Matthew hit him like a wall. Will opened up the bond again and let himself get lost in the need Matthew was feeling. 

His mate was already nude in the bed, his hand working something between his legs, but when he saw Will he stopped and groaned, stretching out to show his belly. 

Will didn’t even remember the steps between the doorway and the bed, as he could think of was the taste of Matthew’s sweat and marking the soft skin on his stomach. 

He crawled across the bed and started nipping his stomach, using his teeth to mark him. For the first time since that morning things were starting to feel right to his alpha side. His omega cried out in small sounds he was sure he had never heard, calling out his submission and need. Matthew’s hands finding their way to his hair and pulling on it, trying to force him up so that Will could knot him. Will ignored the aching in his cock for the moment to finish his trail of bruises over Matthew’s pale stomach. 

Only once Matthew was marked did Will look between his legs, seeing what he had been touching. Although his thighs wet with slick were distracting, it looked to be a knotting device pressed inside him, but Will could tell it wasn’t inflated. He had no doubt that is what had brought Matthew earlier in the day and he could hardly wait to replace it. 

There was no longer a need to block Matthew and he let their bond open up between them, feeling Matthew’s heat on him. 

“Will please.”

They were the first fully formed words he had heard from Matthew and he was only too happy to obey. He wasn’t immune to the heat; his alpha side was raging to knot his omega. To feel Matthew hot around him and to hear more of his noises. 

He carefully fingered the base and slid it out of Matthew’s hole, pleased to see just how wet he was. Matthew started to sit up, pawing at his shirt before he even slid his sweatpants done, his mate wanting as much skin on skin contact as possible. 

Will let Matthew take his shirt off, and then he pushed him down, forcefully moving between his legs and watching how Matthew tilted his head back and showed his neck, welcoming Will to do whatever he wanted. 

It felt like the few second they had been together was an eternity of waiting and his hormones pushed him forward. Will shoved his pants down enough to uncover himself and he hooked an arm under one of Matthew’s legs to get a better angle. 

He entered Matthew in one sharp thrust, not even pausing to fully adjust to the wet heat, instead thrusting a second time; hard enough to rock Matthew’s body and pull an omega mewl out of him. 

Pleasure bloomed through their bond and he shifted slightly, only once he heard the noise again did he start to slow down, dragging his cock slowly out of Matthew’s body and watching him squirm in need. Matthew’s free leg coming up to wrap around Will’s waist and try and pull him back inside. Even with the earlier use of a knotting decide Matthew was tight around him, rubbing against the base of his cock as he slid back inside him, causing it to already start to swell. 

“Will.” The whine sounded unlike him, Matthew obviously feeling a need even deeper than his own. 

The last time he had been healing and he had struggled to properly knot his mate. This time his head was swimming with the need to breed him, and the ability to match. Through the bond he could move with Matthew, keeping a pace and angle that made pleasure echo through his body through the bond. Rocking into Matthew to be rewarded with little gasps and cries of his name and the feeling of nails digging into his back to urge him on. 

He didn’t only use the noises and the bond to know what felt best, he used the change in expression, his lips opening to make small silent gasps. His face would smooth and he could feel Matthew’s nails to let him know when he was feeling good. 

Matthew has never been a passive partner and he wasn’t about to start now, seemingly determined to force the knot inside his body as it grew with the rock of his hips and the nails dragging across Will’s back. Will was happy to try, loving the tight feeling as he fought to pull it out one more time before giving a sharp thrust to force Matthew’s body to accommodate him. With the heat on him Matthew seemed to not care about the pain, he was too set on being knotted. 

Will could no longer pull out and he felt the warmth building in Matthew before he finally started to tighten around him in waves, his body milking Wills knot as he came. It was all that was needed to push Will over the edge and his alpha side rolled in pleasure as he spilled deep inside Matthew’s body, his knot keeping his semen inside him. 

Contentment spread through them both, a short break from the desperation of the heat. Matthew let his body go boneless; helping Will bend him until Will could lay behind him with his knot firmly inside of Matthew. 

“Took you long enough to get home.” 

Matthew didn’t sound as grumpy as his comment, the purr starting to leave his mouth, turning the last few words into a soft burr. 

“Worth the wait I hope.”

Matthew’s laugh didn’t even cut through the purr and he gave a nod before pushing back against him.

It was only the start of Matthew’s heat, but Will couldn’t imagine feeling better than at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had woken a few times in the night as his heat started to ease, getting a few last rounds out of Will before it left them completely. Now as the sun was firmly in the sky and his hormones had mostly settled he was sore and sticky. His stomach growled loudly to remind him that cleanliness wasn’t the only thing they had mostly ignored. 

Will looked borderline dead to the world, and if it wasn’t for his hunger Matthew would have stayed a little longer to watch the peaceful expression on Will’s face as he slept. It had never been there in the past, and Matthew was glad to see it now, taking his time to memorise every line in Will’s face before finally crawling out of bed. 

Matthew may not be willing to admit it out loud he loved Will as much as when he had in the past, maybe even more. Now that his mind was calm and his concentrations weren’t always somewhere else he was more enjoyable to be around. Before his heat he was starting to mourn the few nights that they had spent apart. 

Even if nothing came of his heat he wanted to ask Will to stay with him, move his things up into Matthew’s rooms so that no matter how tired they were they could at least sleep next to each other. 

His legs protested as he stood and his thighs felt uncomfortably sticky as he made his first few wobbly steps to the door. The feeling helped him decide on a shower first, washing away the slick, sweat and semen that seemed to cover every inch of him. 

The bathroom was only slightly messy from the shower that Will and Matthew had managed during the heat, turning it into another session in the water. There were towels on the floor, but it was otherwise dry and orderly like he liked it. 

Now wasn’t the time to deal with that mess so Matthew turned on the water and waited for it to warm before stepping under and starting to wash every inch of his body. Even as the water stung against the few scratches on his hips, it felt good and he leaned on the wall. 

A smile found its way to his lips as he thought over the blurry memories. This time there was no hesitation as he gave himself to Will, it wasn’t because a heat had slipped through, and it was because they wanted it. Matthew was a little surprised at just how much that mattered. It only helped that Will was intent on making him feel good, a few times when the heat lulled Will would press kisses to his nose and tease him until the heat returned in force. 

He felt good down to his toes even with the ache that seemed to be coming from every inch of his body. 

Once the last bit of bodily fluid washed from him he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He wasted no time in going down to the kitchen and eating a bowl of cereal until his hunger was abated enough for him to look at what he could bring up for Will. Matthew was still hungry and settled on oatmeal pancakes. It took him a few minutes to mix them up and he opened cans of pineapples and peaches while they fried, draining the fluid and putting them into a bowl to go on top. He didn’t bother with two plates or any utensils, Matthew just stacked them up on one plate, putting a sliver of butter between each one. 

Although it was considered something an alpha would do, bringing food after a heat, Matthew liked cooking for Will. It always brought back memories of the first time they had been together. In Will’s little house in the middle of nowhere, Matthew bringing him his every meal and feeding him in bed. 

When he was finished he cleaned up and brought his offering to his bedroom. Will was still lying on the bed, looking like he hadn’t moved since Matthew left. He first set the plate and bowl on the small table and seated himself. 

Matthew raised his voice, knowing that Will could be a light sleeper.

“Will I have breakfast.”

There was a grumble from the bed and Will slowly sat up, his curls completely unruly. 

“I could have-”

Matthew cut him off.

“You’ve cooked almost every meal for the last month; I think I can manage one.”

Will rubbed his eyes and nodded, he slowly scanned the room before asking.

“Have you seen my pants?”

“No, just grab a pair of mine.”

Will slipped out of bed as Matthew grabbed a pancake and rolled it around a piece of pineapple. He hardly tasted it though; instead he watched Will’s naked body as he walked to his dresser. The tan on his body that only was missing from his ass and the white scar over his stomach. Will’s bullet wound had healed better than his own, and was only a small circle. 

He kept chewing even as Will took out a pair of straight leg sweatpants and pulled them on. The muscles in his back shifting as he bent over. There were red scratches across his back, and Matthew smiled to himself as he remembered putting them there. 

Matthew swallowed and found his mood already higher than it had been when he first woke. He was going to let himself enjoy the next few days off, the slight anxiety about the future could be pushed down for the moment. 

Will gave a large yawn and he stretched before starting to seat himself at the table. He paused and his eyebrows drew down as he picked up a mess of blankets. Matthew knew what it was before Will opened it. The dog had been sitting at the table since the first day. He hadn’t had the heart to put it away so it had stayed wrapped up on the chair. 

He watched Will’s expression change, a heaviness slipping over the two of them. 

“Where did you get this?”

Matthew set the rest of the pancake on the plate, not feeling hungry for the moment. 

“It was in with my things.”

Will set the dog in his lap and took his place at the chair. 

“Sorry, it shouldn’t have been.” 

Will was quiet for a few seconds and when he spoke again Matthew let him. He could tell Will felt like he had to explain. 

“I wasn’t going well when I came back. Then when I went to the hospital you would just stare at me. I couldn’t go home and look at everything knowing that it’s never going to be like that again. So I packed it away. I didn’t mean for it to be with anything of yours.”

Matthew heard what he said, but for the first time he realised that this might not be all Will kept. 

“Did you keep anything else?” 

Will ducked his head in the way he always did when he was trying to avoid talking. 

“Everything, it’s in the attic. I just couldn’t… Throw it away.”

Matthew wanted to see it again even though he knew it wouldn’t be a lot, just the crib and a few bits of clothing Will had picked up. 

“I’m glad.”

Will looked at him and gave a tight smile before he picked up a pancake and started eating. The room still felt heavy, but their conversation only made Matthew surer of his choice. 

“Will.”

Will hummed in response to show he was listening, his mouth still full.

“Would you want to stay here every night? No matter what happens with the heat it would be nice if you did.”

Will swallowed and his expression was hopeful.

“You want me to move in?”

“Yes.” 

He’d thought his offer was clear, but it was worth it to answer again just to see Will light up.

“Of course I want to, how about you can help me bring everything up here tomorrow.”

Matthew nodded in response, content with both the response and waiting until tomorrow to do it. He was still sore from the last few days, it would be nice to lay around all day.

Neither of them talked much for the rest of breakfast, Will seeming far away and Matthew thinking about what Will had said earlier. A part of him was glad that it had effected Will. He’d never really known for sure that it had hurt Will as much as it had him. 

This time the heaviness didn’t keep Will away, when they finished eating Will had took his hand and led him back to the bed. Matthew let Will wrap his arms around him and he relaxed into the gentle touches against his back. Both of them ignored that he was still wearing only a towel.


	3. Chapter 3

The last two weeks were the best since Matthew had returned, the days that followed his heat were a small break from work and the two of them ended up using them to move Will up to their new shared room. Two of the mornings they went to the beach with Willy and Molly. 

At night they were both tired and sore, but it didn’t matter. Will was just happy to have his omega pressed against him. He could tell that Matthew was starting to trust him more, that he was comfortable with him again. 

By the time they had to return to work they had gotten enough rest that they were starting to feel normal again. Matthew was the type to keep to a schedule so Will got used to putting on dinner and having Matthew walk in the door just in time to shower and get ready for dinner. 

Today though he was late. Will wasn’t normally one to worry, but Matthew always told him where he was going and if he would be home on time. Today had been no different than any other. When it was half an hour past when Matthew normally came home he only frowned at the clock and kept cooking dinner. 

When it was an hour past, he sat there at the table eating dinner alone; it was only when another half hour passed that he couldn’t stop himself from phoning. There was no answer, but their bond felt fine so he packed up dinner and poured himself a drink. 

He was working on his second when he heard Matthew’s bike in the driveway. His alpha side felt jumpy and he had to concentrate on keeping calm until he heard the front door. 

“You’re late so I put dinner in the fridge.”

His voice sounded more snappy than he meant and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Matthew peeked into the kitchen and gave him a shaky smile. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds. Will always loved how he looked dressed for work. Jeans clinging to his thighs and a fitted work shirt tucked into them, with a dark vest over top. His hair was pressed to his head from his helmet, only a few curls sticking up. Every day Will was struck with how lucky he really was. 

“What did you make?”

“Salmon with spinach and mushrooms.”

“Sounds good, but I’m not that hungry.”

Matthew entered the door and Will watched him walk to the fridge. He could see Matthew’s shoulders hunched, and the slow purposeful way he moved. He grabbed the milk and poured himself a glass. Will stood up and walked to him and turned around to lean on the counter. 

“What took you so long?”

Matthew was avoiding his eyes, but he didn’t look upset and his lips were curled in a smile. 

“I went to a clinic.” 

Will tried to read more from him, but for once he wasn’t getting much. They had an appointment in two days, it could have waited. Matthew chose to go on his own, but finding out what Matthew had to say was more important. 

“And?”

He could see Matthew’s hands shaking and he took them, holding them in his own.

“We’re going to be parents.”

The soft words let any stress he was holding flow out of him, and he let go just long enough to pull Matthew to him. 

“Can I feel?”

Matthew’s laugh sounded a little tense and he gave a tight nod. Will knew he was nervous, he hoped that his acceptance and confidence would help. 

He kept one arm around Matthew’s back and the other he slipped between them, untucking Matthew’s shirt, and after a little fight with his button, his pants. Will let his hand roam his abs, rubbing over them softly. There was no difference from what he could tell, not even the bloating he had the last time. It didn’t matter though, it was the knowing. 

His chest felt tight, even with all that was between them Matthew still wanted to have his baby. 

Matthew’s arm finally came around his back and he felt his chin rest on his shoulder. 

“Why did you go early?”

“In case the results were different, or in case I needed some time to absorb it.”

Matthew’s grip on him tightened, and he could feel how worried Matthew was. He was afraid to let himself hope, and it was echoing through their bond. Distracting him might be a good idea. 

“We should celebrate!”

Matthew gave him a half smile and shook his head.

“Smells like you already have been.”

“I may have had a few drinks to from worrying about why you were late.”

Matthew pulled out of his arms, his shirt slipping down from where Will had pushed it up. His pants were still undone. 

“A few?”

The smile was still in place but now an eyebrow rose on the same side. 

“Two. I was worried.”

Will admitted easily, it wasn’t much, when he had first moved here would drink almost double on most nights. With the move he had left behind Matthew’s scent and the big house had seemed so lonely. Now those feeling were so far away that he couldn’t even remember exactly how it felt. 

“Then we aren’t driving anywhere to celebrate.”

Matthew took a step forward moving into Will’s space, and tilting his head to his side. It was an invitation, a show of omega submission.

“Why don’t we just take to bed early?”

Matthew asked, his neck still showing. He didn’t close his lips all the way after the question as if he knew how much Will wanted to kiss him. 

It was hardly past seven. If Matthew wanted to go to bed now Will knew that it would be for more than just sleeping. Not that he minded, and it would work well as a distraction to ease Matthew’s mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole day Matthew had been a mess of nerves. Despite having already having his hormone levels tested, and being reassured that everything looked good he still had dread hanging on him. They had gotten an ultra sound just a few days before but the tech had said they would have to talk to the doctor to find out if everything was alright. It was the not knowing that had haunted him for the last two months. 

At least Will had took the morning off, and he had the video that Will had taken at the ultrasound. They had gotten a look at the baby and the pictures had been sent to Will’s email, but the best part was that Will had taken a short video of the sound of the heartbeat. 

He’d watched and listened to the video a couple dozen times since the appointment, he would listen to the sound and tell himself that this time everything was okay.

Will tried to make things easier, but it wasn’t really about him. Although he appreciated the picture that Will got printed that now sat framed on their nightstand. It was about the last time, and the fear that it could happen again. It had been years but the memory was burned into his mind. 

His belly was only starting to round but he touched it often, using it to remind himself that it was going better this time. His hormones were in a normal range, something that had to be tested every second week, and even if he didn’t have the tests to reassure him, the bigger belly and the nesting needs he had felt showed it. 

Will drove and he was glad, he was too anxious to want to do it himself and he paced in the waiting room until they were called in. 

He had icy sweat rolling down his back as he waited, knowing he was holding onto Will’s hand too tight. When the doctor came in he hardly let him finish his welcome before he asked about the ultrasound. 

It wasn’t like the fear he had had before, when he had had to kill the first people who found out who he was. This wasn’t something he could control or fix, the whole situation was leaving him feeling helpless and it only fed the fear.

The moment of shuffling felt like eternity, and the doctors questions on his wellbeing where only answered in noises. 

Will tugged on his hand when he made impatient noises as the doctor looked at the information that had been sent over. 

“So how does it look?”

Matthew finally said when he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Everything looks good.”

Relief flooded through him strong enough that he didn’t even hear what the doctor said for the rest of the appointment. He was too deep in his mind and the thought that this time really was going to be different. Matthew could feel the weight lifting off of his shoulders, the fear that he was fighting with loosened in his stomach.

His fingers were tingling as he felt the happiness bloom through his chest, and it took a while for him to realise that the doctor was talking to him. Matthew managed to nod along, glad that Will was there to tell him later. 

Matthew went through the motions, letting the doctor take his blood pressure and contented to hear that it was down. It was only one more worry he had, that it would cause problems. That the placenta wouldn’t get enough blood. He wasn’t sure if it was that he had cut down in exercise, worrying that it could cause problems with his hormones, or just the stress that he had felt up until this appointment. 

Maybe it was that the last two weeks him and Will had started a new ritual to help him relax. After dinner Will would rub oil into his skin from head to toe along with his scent. Even with his nerves Matthew could never tense up during those times. 

It often turned into more than just careful messages, but Matthew couldn’t help himself, Will’s scent and hands were his weakness. 

He was still thinking about it as they got up to leave and Will stopped him at the door. 

“We have to make another appointment for two weeks.”

“Right.” 

Matthew pressed into his side, for once not caring that they were in public. Even with all his years of pretending to be a beta, his omega side was craving being with his mate finally knowing that everything was alright was enough for him to give in. 

He felt Will’s arm slip around his back and Will led him out of the building and to the car. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and he felt a little overwhelmed in the feeling. He knew part of it was his pregnancy, but the rest was relief. Matthew’s world had changed in the last two months, but it wasn’t like the first time. 

This time he had his mate, and the knowledge that the fetus was safe inside him.

“Are you okay?” 

Will’s face held mild concern, only echoed in his tone.

“I’m good. Better than good.” 

Matthew took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together enough to really answer.

“I just could never let myself hope until I knew that the baby was fine.”

They paused in front of the car and Will shifted to stand facing him.

“I know nothing is a sure thing, but no matter what I will be here for you.” 

He’d heard the words from Will before but lately he had been starting to believe them. Will was slowly becoming someone who he really could count on. As much as he wanted to stay pressed up against Will he wanted to get home more.


	5. Chapter 5

Will wasn’t blind to how emotional Matthew was after the ultra sound appointment, but it was that appointment that changed everything. Matthew finally accepted that the baby was alright and for the most part gave into his nesting. It wasn’t until the second one that Matthew fully let go of the last of his fear. He had even laughed when he saw it move; telling Will he had felt it before, but had always thought he was just nauseous. 

Will loved the changed in Matthew, how he was slowly accepting that Will had no plans of being anywhere but with him. He wanted to be steady for Matthew, someone he knew he could depend on. Not all the changes were easy on his omega, and his insistence on keeping working wasn’t helping. 

Will knew that even if he didn’t admit it, it was wearing on Matthew to keep going out every day. It was a strain to stay away from nesting in the house now that he was over half way through. His body wanted to prepare the house and yet his determination kept him going out every day, or at least until they found a replacement for him. 

When he got home Will did everything he could to bring Matthew back into the calm and relaxation of their little bubble of safety. He told Matthew it was to help with their bond, but in all honesty it had. Matthew started looking at him like he used to, as if Will was the one who hung the sun. 

Will knew that feeling in himself, he didn’t realise how much he would change, and how his own instincts would change as he became a father. He wasn’t muddles by painkillers this time; he could feel how real it was. 

He never thought he could love someone as much as he was growing to love Matthew. Even with the cloud of worry that hung over them at the start Matthew was a delight to be with. He was so easy to smile, and spending time with him was effortless. Part of it was the strength of their bond now; misunderstandings were harder to have now that their bond kept their feeling close to the surface. Even when Matthew was being stubborn Will had a hard time being annoyed.

He regretted that he hadn’t tried harder to win Matthew back after he returned, that they had lost years that they could have had together. They were starting to make up for it, to get the back the feeling of comfort just by being around each other, but it was something they worked towards.

Even as he made dinner he found himself smiling at the thought of Matthew returning home after work. His belly though not huge, was large enough that his back sometimes got sore, but he would never admit it. So Will would use the excuse of wanting to touch his omega more to get the knots out of his back and to rub any last ache out of his feet. 

Even though Matthew seemed to love their time together, he had been alone so long it seemed like it was still difficult for him to admit when he wanted help.

When dinner was ready Matthew was still not home, so Will went to the computer to check for an update. He was pleased to see the email from Matthew’s work address telling him he was safe and only doing half an hour of overtime. The other message sitting in his inbox wasn’t as innocent. 

He had messaged Jack sporadically since he had moved here, giving his condolences on the loss of his mate and updating him on his family. The last message he had sent Jack had had a picture of the second ultrasound, with the news they were going to have a son.

The response was not one he had hoped for, it started with a warm welcome and congratulations and slowly slid back into the work that he had left behind. It was a request, asking for help on a new case. There was pictures attached but Will didn’t let himself look at them. He couldn’t get it back in his head. He owed Matthew the new life he had promised him, he couldn’t make that mistake twice. His stomach felt tense just at the thought of what had happened the last time. 

Instead he wrote a short response, letting Jack know he would be unable to help. With that he went back to the kitchen losing himself in thoughts of the past as he waited for his mate. 

His mood felt low until he heard the front door and Matthew’s loud groan. Matthew no longer was the same man who was almost silent as he moved through the house. It may have just been Will’s imagination, but he was sure the more room he took up the louder he got. 

“I have good news.”

Matthew’s voice held deep relief, and Will hurried to the entranceway to make sure he was all right. Other than the fact he looked tired, and the shirt buttons over his belly were pulling he looked fine. Although he had moved to paternity pants and he had gained a little weight due to a drop in exercise to make sure he didn’t affect his hormones, he looked better than okay. His cheeks were filled out, and the round belly did nothing to curb Will’s attraction to his mate.

“On what?”

“I found a replacement; I didn’t want to tell you until I finished training them. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Matthew met his eyes head on and again Will found himself looking down. Will had never loved surprises, but at least it was something he had been waiting to hear for a while.

“Your Paternity leave starts today? I have a few holiday days I can take. We can take a few long weekends.”

Will kept his voice light, and his tone excited. Trying to take away any mixed feeling that Matthew may have felt in giving into his omega urges. If he hadn’t been living as a beta for so long Will doubted it would have bothered him so much. There was a lot about the pregnancy that had left Matthew more self-conscious than Will had ever seen him before. 

“I don’t know that we can really do anything exciting.”

Matthew’s grudging acceptance of his nesting was the most Will had heard so far. 

“We can use the extra time to set up the baby’s room.”

It would give Matthew something to do so he felt productive and they needed to at least get started on it. So far they had done nothing, as if getting too excited might jinx it. The spare room that Willy often used would have to change its purpose and Will would have to finally let go of his own bedroom so that they would still have a place for guests.


	6. Chapter 6

At first it had been hard to give into his nesting urges, but as soon as he stopped fighting it everything was so much better. The mornings started with Will scenting him in between kisses, that sometimes moved into a long breakfast, and sometimes just turned into a rut in the sheets with Will picking up breakfast on the way to work. His libido only seemed to jump lately, and he couldn’t get enough of Will’s warm body on top and inside of his own.

He felt safe in the house now. The room smelled of both of their scents, and Matthew was content with the layout. Will had bought him nesting blankets and at least another three pillows. 

The weekends they still took Willy out often going with Molly as well. Will loved her, Matthew could feel it, but it wasn’t something he worried about. It was a close friendship Will felt to her, and he was glad that they hadn’t lost that even if it had backed off for a while. They would sometimes going swimming or fishing, but due to the increasing tiredness Matthew felt, they were taking this weekend off.

Matthew had been dozing, only getting up to run to the bathroom or every once in a while opening his eyes and looking at the time. The ultrasound picture beside the clock would bring small smiles to his face before he would try and sleep a little longer.

Will had left the bed a while ago, scenting him before taking off for early morning fishing. He hadn’t realised how long it had been until he heard the door creak and whipped his head around to see his mate in the doorway. He had taken off his outer layer, standing only in a damp undershirt and boxers. 

Water must have got into his gators again, although he had the power of an alpha, Will lacked a certain grace. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, we’re both awake.”

Matthew actually enjoyed feeling the moments, even if it came with slight discomfort. He could actually feel that their baby was alright. It helped that he could share it with Will now, letting him feel a little bump every once in a while. 

The longer he was pregnant the more he was actually taking the time to enjoy it. The hormones helped, nesting was almost addictively relaxing. He’d never had a feeling like this before; his life had been full of uncertainty and anger. He’d gone from being so alone, to having someone always by his side. 

He purposefully pushed the blankets down to his waist, letting Will see his belly. The show of submission still made his alpha swallow. 

“Join me on the bed.”

Will stripped out of his wet clothing and crawled across the bed; he brushed the curls off Matthew’s forehead and pressed a kiss to it.

Matthew waited until he felt Will pull back and he tilted his head up, softening his lips. He had to wait only a few beats before Will’s lips touched his own. Will’s tongue tasted like coffee as it slid over his own. A hand lightly touched his stomach, rubbing over the tight skin.

When they parted Matthew smiled up at Will, starting to feel awake for the first time all day.

“Catch anything?”

The hand on his belly roamed, the touch light enough that it sometimes tickled.

“Enough for dinner. Did you sleep well?” 

Matthew caught the hand under his own, moving it to where he could feel their baby moving. 

“Maybe too well, I feel like I’m going to become part of the bed.”

Will’s chuckle was warm and rich, a sound that could fill the room. 

“Do you want to go for a swim?”

It was one of the few ways Matthew kept exercising, other than the morning runs, the water kept the pressure off his sore back. Even though his worry over his hormones was lessened now, the deep need to nest kept him from returning to his normal routine. 

The thought of walking to the beach felt like a further distance than he wanted to be from the house, but Matthew was determined not to let being an omega rule his life. Besides even if it felt good, he got sick of staring at the wall. 

“You pack a basket, and I’ll get ready?”

Will knew what that meant by now. Sunblock for Matthew’s pale skin that never held a tan, towels, and something to snack on. 

Will nodded in agreement, but he didn’t move right away. He waited, feeling the small bumps under his hand. Their bond felt warm, and he felt love blooming in his chest. 

“If everything goes well, I don’t think I would mind doing this a second time.”

Both him and Will had been only children; it was a lonely existence for the two of them. Will because me was always moving and for Matthew because he never fit it. He was always hiding and with his parents long gone he has no one who he could share himself with until he met Will. He liked the thought of their son having a sibling. 

Will’s face held both hope and trepidation. 

“If everything goes well.”

With that Will finally removed his hand, Matthew watched him don his swimsuit and leave the room before he tried to get up himself. 

Once the blankets were off he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. His swimsuit was where it always was, tucked beside the spot that Will’s had held. It was a small blue thing, but he hadn’t bothered with a paternity suit. It felt ridiculous to cover up an area he had never felt the need to cover before, even if there was noticeably more of him now. 

Not that the beach that edged their house had public access either, and he hardly cared what their neighbours thought. He did however still grab one of Will’s button up shirts, wearing it open so that he would have something to wear it he felt he was getting too much sun. 

Will was still in the kitchen when he got to the door, and after he put on sandals he stood there waiting for him. 

“What’s taking so long?”

He called out as a few minutes past. 

“We need to go grocery shopping.”

Matthew shifted from foot to foot, already tired of waiting while Will looked for something to snack on. It wasn’t even like they really needed it; they could see the house from the water. 

He was letting out a deep breath as he heard the car engine in the driveway. They had no plans, but he assumed Molly had an emergency and needed them to watch Willy again. Even tired Matthew liked the thought. He was less hands on most of the time, letting Will take over, but he enjoyed watching his mate with the child. 

Matthew opened the door and stood in the frame as he looked at the unfamiliar car. 

The man who got out of it wasn’t though. He remembered him well, even if his name was out of reach. The memory was visceral and he brought his hand up to the puckered scar on his chest. 

He’d seen him at his hearing after when he’d testified that Matthew had attempted to murder Hannibal. He felt stunned by the sight unable to move even as he walked to the door. 

“Hello.”

The man’s voice was deep and smooth, and if it wasn’t for the anger that struck him he would have found it comforting. 

Matthew’s lips opened and he only licked them, not sure how to respond. It was then that he felt Will’s presence behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Jack, how have you been?”

Will’s voice was warm, and Matthew knew it was that way to bring him down. To help him from reacting. He wished he was move covered, that he had brought more than Will’s flimsy shirt to cover the belly that hung unprotected in front of him. 

“As well as can be expected.”

Jack was in front of him and Matthew was unsure what to do. He knew Will considered the man to be a friend, but to him he had only ever meant danger. 

“Why don’t you go to the beach Matthew, I’ll meet up with you as soon as we finish.” 

Matthew felt the handle of the basket pushed into his hand and he stepped to the side to move around the man. Will quickly ushered him in, giving Matthew a chance to relax, but he couldn’t really. In the time he had been here he had only heard of Jack from emails that Will would mention, he wanted to know what brought him out here and why he could feel fear from his bond with Will. 

Instead of heading down he ducked around the side of the house, sitting on the ground just under an open window. 

It was hard to hear their voices but he could make out that they were talking about a case. 

He’d never known Will when he was working, but he’d heard stories from him, how he’d lost himself. It reminded Matthew of how he spoke of Hannibal and how he had been unable to do anything else but leave him behind in the end. 

Making sure not to let Will know what he was feeling he kept listening. Will was hearing the man out, but after they finished talking there was a pause. 

“I can’t look Jack; I don’t want to know who they are. You have good people working for you but I can’t be one of them.”

Matthew let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. 

“I wouldn’t come here if I didn’t think it wasn’t important. It’s a whole family Will, time matters.”

There was a lull in the conversation again. 

“I just can’t do it Jack. I’m just a boat mechanic now.”

Jack made one last plea bringing up Will’s education and how it was going to waste here. 

Matthew almost felt surprised as Will turned him down a third time. A part of him had always expected it to be temporary, that one day something would happen and Will would go back to his old life. One that didn’t fit him. 

He stayed by the window long after the car left, sitting on the ground with his hand resting on his belly. It hadn’t mattered how many times Will had said it, it wasn’t until he heard it himself that it hit him like a revelation. 

It wasn’t until he felt a questioning pull at his bond that he realised he should be at the beach. Pushing off the house he managed to get to his feet. As he got on the path he could see Will already sitting on a towel on the beach. His feet were dug into the soft sand. 

“I went back because I needed you to rub lotion on me.”

His excuse sounded lame, but in the spur of the moment he couldn’t think of anything better. 

“Sit in front of me.”

Will patted the towel, and Matthew took his place. Will’s legs rubbing against his sides. 

The lotion was icy cold as Will applied it directly to his back, but at his gasp a hand quickly ran over the lotion and started working it into his skin. 

“What did he want?”

Matthew asked as if he hadn’t been listening. 

“Help. With another case.”

“Were you able to?”

“Help? No.”

Matthew was stiff under Will’s hands, and he heard a soft laugh.

“He’s not that bad Matthew. He just doesn’t have anyone but his work anymore.” 

Matthew reached up and touched his scar again, not even realising until Will caught his hand. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m meeting him for breakfast tomorrow before his flight; you won’t have to see him again.”

He felt the kiss on the back of his head and let himself melt into the touch as Will started to rub the lotion in again. 

This time was going to be different, and he finally truly believed it.


	7. Chapter 7

“This soon? I guess congratulations are in order.”

Molly’s tone sounded surprised, but not displeased. 

“Well if I’m honest it was an accident. It had only been three months.” 

He felt his son squirm in his arms and readjusted the position, putting him on his shoulder so that he could look over his back.

Neither of them thought he would go back into heat so soon, but when they had found out Matthew was expecting again they took it as good news. 

“Am I the first person you are telling?”

Molly asked, pretending to sound scandalized. 

“You’re the closest thing we have to family. Besides it’s not like we could hide it much longer.”

He could see her counting the months in her head, Joshua was now an even six months. Will had long since adjusted to the name, Matthew picking it in the delivery room and at the time Will had been too freaked out to disagree. 

After that he didn’t feel right backing out of the agreement. 

“Does Matthew know you asked me?” 

“He suggested it.”

Molly smiled, the warm smile that had saved him when he first arrived. The friend who had helped him when he had needed it.

“Then I’d be happy to be their godmother.”


End file.
